


Wow

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [59]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 41, M/M, notmode!Yuta, photographer-wannabe!Taeyong, stylist!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong never expected to get a message from the guy from the photoshoot. But he totally wasn't against it.





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> The requested continuation for the drabble, where Taeyong and Yuta mistook each other for models.
> 
> But don't get used to drabble continuations, I don't think I'll do this again...

Taeyong never expected the beautiful guy from the photoshoot to message him. But honestly he couldn't be happier about it. It came at the best moment: one of the models stepped back and now he was in rush to find someone else. And it to be Yuta was the best possible option. 

Taeyong was drumming his fingers impatiently on the little bag he kept his camera in, and looked around. Sure, he was twenty minutes early but that didn't mean he couldn't be impatient about the other's arrival. He just couldn't wait! 

The photoshoot was at a warehouse near the river, so if Taeyong wanted to change the scenery they could get there within minutes. 

Now, he only needed his model.

And in another five minutes, just right on time, Yuta finally showed up, being pulled by Sicheng. Taeyong knew the young model, he had met him a few times on various photo shoots, he was a nice guy. He looked at time with a smile on his face, earning himself a small smile from both of them. 

"Hi guys" he stepped forward to meet them halfway. 

"Hi" they said in the same time. Sicheng quickly pushed Yuta forward, so that he was closer to Taeyong. 

"I'll leave him in your care. Have fun!" He said, and gave Taeyong a wink, before he turned around to leave. Yuta reached for him, his eyes begging him not to leave him alone, but the other didn't mind it a little bit, making his steps just a little bit quicker so that he was out of Yuta's arm reach without being rude. 

Taeyong looked after him, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Then his eyes fell on Yuta who was blushing as he slowly turned back towards the photographer-wannabe.  
"Sorry 'bout him" Yuta muttered, looking down at the ground. It was clear that he felt out of place there alone, without his friend. 

Taeyong smiled at him.  
"It's okay. I'm happy you're here" he said, before he stepped to Yuta, placing a hand on his back to guide him towards the inside of the warehouse. Yuta was in the same height as Taeyong so he didn't need to look up at him. 

"What will we do?" He asked, as the went in. Taeyong had already set up the lights and everything, they only needed to get Yuta ready. 

"Well, first some of my friends will get you ready. We prepared clothes for you and Seulgi will put a little make-up on you and do your hair. Then we just take some photos and that's all" he said. For him, it was an everyday setting. He had seen people change clothes within seconds, and then sit in front of the hairdresser or the make-up artist for hours just for one photo. 

"Oh my god" Yuta muttered under his breath, making Taeyong laugh softly. 

"Don't worry. They all really good, and it will be over quickly" he gave Yuta an encouraging smile. But Yuta just snorted. 

"Well, that's okay. I just don't want to fuck it up for you" he said, slowly walking towards the tall guy that waved for them. 

Taeyong looked at him.  
"You can't fuck this up, don't worry" he said, his voice soft. Yuta smiled at him, before they stopped in front of the guy. And damn, he was hella tall. 

" So, Yuta, this is Johnny. Stylist in training" Taeyong said, but in the next second he got pushed out of the picture by Johnny. 

" Hi, I'm Johnny. Stylist." he said, putting the emphasis on the "stylist". Yuta snorted as he shook the hand Johnny held out for him to take. 

" Hi, I'm Yuta" he answered. Taeyong only groaned in the background as he walked back to them. 

"Then I'll leave him to you. I'll be at the lights if you need me" he said, pointing over his shoulder. Yuta nodded softly, as Johnny put an arm around his shoulders.  
"We won't need you" the stylist said, before he turned away and pulled Yuta with him into a randomly set up tent inside. 

Taeyong shook his head. Seulgi laughed as she put out the make-up bag onto the table some guys brought in for her.  
"Irene offered that she'll come. You were the one who chose Johnny" she reminded Taeyong. 

"Next time, I'll definitely ask Irene first" he said, before he placed his camerabag down and really went to the lights to adjust them.

 

It took 45 minutes Johnny and Seulgi to get Yuta ready. And until that, Taeyong wasn't even let near the tent where the guy was.  
"Alright, we're done" he heard Johnny shout and he turned away from the lights to check on his model. 

But when he did, all he could utter was "wow".

Yuta was dressed in a loose white shirt with a white suit-like something and very loose pants. His hair was all over the place, almost like he had just gotten out of the bed, but Taeyong knew that it usually took at least ten minutes for Seulgi to achieve that look. His make-up was natural, but highlighted his features perfectly. 

And damn, Taeyong was whipped. 

"I know, I know, I'm awesome, but you guys should start working before the sun starts setting" Johnny piped in, pulling Taeyong out of his thoughts. 

"Yes. Right. So, are you ready?" He looked at Yuta, who nodded softly, running his tongue along his lower lip. 

"Yeah, we can start" he said, and stepped to Taeyong when he extended his arm for him to step next to him. Taeyong started giving instructions to him, slowly walking towards the pile of boxes he wanted Yuta to sit on. 

In the background, Johnny held out his fist to Seulgi.  
"What's your bet, how many more shoots before he finally grows balls to ask him out?" He asked. The girl smiled as she softly knocked her fist against Johnny's. 

"Three. One needed, two just made-up" she answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Johnny grinned.  
"Let's give him hell during the softy shoots he wants later today" he said, as they went back to the tent. 

Taeyong was whipped, and it was clear to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was Winwin's doing that Taeyong got that message. And yes, he was the one who wrote it.
> 
> Please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you for reading!


End file.
